


prima di sorridere un po'

by akmongs



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, il primo litigio, l'autrice non ha fatto il classico, ma fanno subito pace, marti non sa gestire lo stress
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/pseuds/akmongs
Summary: Martino oggi si sentiva così: piccolo, infastidito, irascibile, e Niccolò era venuto da lui pensando di fargli piacere e invece era diventato il catalizzatore di tutte le ansie e il nervosismo che Martino aveva accumulato da settimane."Era così per dire, stai calmo."





	prima di sorridere un po'

**Author's Note:**

> english translation available [here](https://faresramettas.tumblr.com/post/183896525475/prompt-marti-and-nicos-first-fight-eng-repost)
> 
> il prompt era il primo litigio di marti e nico a causa rispettivamente di pre-maturità e stress universitario  
> pensavo che sarebbe uscito un drabble ma alla fine mi sono fatta trasportare e credo che solo 1/3 della fic rispetti il prompt mentre gli altri 2/3 sono considerazioni sulla loro relazione, come potrei immaginarla tra un anno e mezzo. il risultato lo lascio giudicare a voi
> 
> titolo tratto da "missili" di frah quintale

Martino era nella merda. A pochi giorni dalla maturità, quando l’unica cosa che desiderava fare era annegare i nervi in litri di birra, la realtà dei fatti era che gli mancava ancora mezzo programma di storia, letteratura non l’aveva manco sfiorata e se avesse fatto un'altra versione di greco per esercitarsi avrebbe vomitato direttamente sul dizionario. Le sue giornate ormai si dividevano in gruppi di studio, tra Eva e le ragazze per storia e filosofia e Giovanni, Elia e Luchino per matematica, per poi tornare a casa e continuare a ripetere chino sulla scrivania o sdraiato a letto circondato dai libri. Martino era bravo a scuola, la tesina l’aveva finita un mese fa, non aveva niente di cui preoccuparsi, gli ripeteva anche la madre per rassicurarlo, ma era l’ansia il problema, quella paura di deludere le proprie aspettative e quelle degli altri che gli attorcigliava lo stomaco e non lo faceva dormire. Da giorni poi non vedeva Niccolò, che a sua volta era nel bel mezzo della sessione estiva all’università. Era stato Martino a imporre a malincuore quella distanza dopo l’ennesimo pomeriggio di studio trasformatosi in scopata.

"Guarda che ti posso aiutare a studiare."

"Lo sai benissimo che quando ci vediamo non combiniamo mai un cazzo”, gli aveva risposto Martino, passando una mano tra i capelli appiccicati alla fronte di Niccolò. "Un po' come ora."

"Ma ci vediamo già così poco", Niccolò aveva protestato, sdraiandosi addosso a Martino, che in cambio aveva riso dolcemente. Era fine giugno e Roma era già caldissima. Niccolò, nudo e incollato a lui dal petto alle caviglie, non aiutava di certo a combattere l'afa ma Martino non se ne sarebbe mai lamentato.

"Lo so, amore. Ma solo per qualche giorno. Giusto per concentrarmi fino alla terza prova. Poi mi puoi aiutare per l’orale."

"Okay”, aveva sospirato Niccolò, rivolgendogli un sorriso beffardo. “Secchione."

"Vaffanculo. Ti ricordo che anche te c'hai gli esami, eh", Martino l'aveva punzecchiato. Niccolò aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e gli aveva fatto il verso, al quale Martino aveva risposto pizzicandogli i fianchi e ribaltando d'improvviso le loro posizioni, suscitando la sorpresa eccitata negli occhi e nel respiro di Niccolò, che l’aveva tirato giù per i capelli per un bacio.

_E allora fanculo Schopenhauer,_ aveva pensato Martino.

Niccolò gli mancava. Si parlavano tutti i giorni al telefono, ma non era lo stesso. Aveva ragione, da quando aveva iniziato l'università si vedevano poco. Era un cambiamento inevitabile al quale avevano compensato in anticipo passando l’estate precedente sempre insieme, ma al quale tutto sommato erano riusciti ad adattarsi, almeno fino a gennaio. Niccolò non era riuscito a dare tanti esami nella prima sessione invernale perché la sua testa aveva avuto altri piani. Martino gli era stato accanto ogni giorno, da quando Anna l'aveva chiamato il mercoledì a scuola per dirgli che Niccolò aveva saltato il primo appello e si rifiutava di alzarsi dal letto. Martino era andato a casa sua dopo scuola e gli era bastato guardare Niccolò in faccia per capire la gravità della situazione e che Niccolò non avrebbe aperto bocca. Allora gli si era semplicemente sdraiato accanto, abbracciandolo e accarezzandogli i capelli, sussurrandogli che lui c’era, che sarebbe andato a casa più tardi ma domani avrebbe dormito con lui. Il secondo giorno si era portato dietro una borsa col cambio e lo spazzolino da denti e aveva chiesto a sua madre se poteva dormire da Niccolò per un paio di giorni, che poi erano diventati quattro. Finalmente, il terzo giorno Niccolò aveva tirato fuori tutto ciò che lo torturava, un rigurgito di autocommiserazione e considerazioni distorte su di sé che Martino avrebbe voluto strappare via come erbacce.

"Non dovevo iscrivermi all'università. Non so che cazzo ci vado a fare. Non so neanche se mi piace sociologia. Così faccio solo buttare soldi nel cesso ai miei genitori, come se non fossi già abbastanza un problema per loro. Non so fare niente, sono solo un peso per tutti.”

Martino lo aveva lasciato sfogare, perché aveva imparato che era la cosa migliore da fare, anche se sentirgli dire quelle cose lo riempiva di sgomento. Il cuore di Martino si spezzava ogni volta che la testa di Niccolò non gli permetteva di vedere quanto fosse meraviglioso. In quei momenti, Martino avrebbe solo voluto potergli prestare i suoi occhi.

“E te, Marti. Non so neanche dove trovi la pazienza di starmi dietro. Non ti meriti a diciott’anni di avere un cappio al collo-”

A quel punto lo aveva interrotto, prendendogli la faccia tra le mani e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e poi aveva demolito ogni sua affermazione infondata, finché Niccolò non aveva smesso di piangere e un sorriso fievole ma pieno di gratitudine era riapparso sul suo volto. I due giorni successivi Martino li aveva passati a coccolare Niccolò, a farsi un bagno insieme, a cambiare le lenzuola, a farlo mangiare e sorridere anche davanti ai suoi, all’insegna del minuto per minuto che era diventato un pilastro della loro esistenza, una filosofia che entrambi avevano abbracciato anche al di fuori della loro relazione. Tre settimane dopo, avevano festeggiato il primo trenta di Niccolò insieme.

Non aveva avuto altri episodi così gravi e Martino sperava che la sessione estiva non avrebbe comportato una ricaduta. Sebbene Niccolò esprimesse ancora dubbi sulla scelta dell'università di tanto in tanto, era riuscito ad ambientarsi e a stringere qualche amicizia, anche se preferiva ancora la compagnia di Martino e i suoi amici, che lo rimproveravano di continuo perché invece di farli imbucare ai festini universitari pieni di fregna se ne stava sempre lì con loro il venerdì sera a bere la birra artigianale del Peccio e ascoltare i problemi di cuore di Giovanni, che a due anni dalla rottura e nonostante la breve parentesi Argentina non aveva ancora superato Eva e aveva intenzione di provarci un'ultima volta prima della fine degli esami. Niccolò non si era mai offeso. Martino aveva conosciuto le sue nuove amiche e i suoi nuovi amici e per quanto fossero simpatici, erano meglio i suoi.

Gio, Elia e Luchino si erano lamentati ieri dell'assenza di Niccolò, che nelle settimane precedenti li aveva aiutati quando possibile a studiare e soprattutto a non andare nel panico grazie alla sua saggezza da superstite della maturità peggiore della storia.

"Gli ultimi giorni sono critici, zì. Ci poteva da’ una mano”, aveva detto Luchino.

"Ho capito, se c'è lui io non mi concentro. Se vuoi che ti aiuti puoi sempre scrivergli, eh", Martino aveva risposto infastidito.

"Va beh, stai tranquillo”, aveva commentato Elia.

"Scusa, frà. Sto sclerato.”

Gio gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla, fissandolo con lo sguardo attento che aveva sempre quando capiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Martino aveva sospirato e si era lamentato degli esercizi sulle derivate che non riusciva a risolvere, chiedendo aiuto a Elia per cambiare il discorso. Sì, perché Elia era il più bravo in matematica, anche se nessuno l’avrebbe mai detto.

Era da fine aprile che avevano cominciato a vedersi sempre meno. Un po' per il carico di studio di Martino che era triplicato nel tentativo di dare uno slancio finale alla media e di finire la tesina in anticipo per non preoccuparsene a giugno. Un po’ per Niccolò, che forse improvvisamente nostalgico di Radio Osvaldo si era unito ai volontari della radio universitaria e in più aveva iniziato a dare lezioni private di pianoforte per racimolare qualcosa che gli desse un senso di indipendenza. I weekend passati a letto abbracciati che prima erano una loro abitudine ora erano quasi un miracolo. Riuscivano a vedersi a malapena due volte a settimana e mai per due giorni consecutivi. Ma Martino sapeva che non sarebbe stato sempre così, si consolava pensando che presto avrebbero avuto di nuovo settimane intere di dolce far niente e che i primi di agosto avrebbero fatto il suo viaggio di maturità insieme, a Berlino. Niccolò non smetteva mai di ripetergli quanto non vedesse l’ora di partire, di vedere la East Side Gallery e l’Isola dei musei, di avere Martino tutto per sé in una camera d’albero per cinque giorni, e Martino aveva iniziato a contare i giorni che mancavano nella sua testa perché Niccolò era campione olimpico di entusiasmo contagioso.

Ma adesso era il giorno prima della prima prova e Martino era nella merda. Per tutta l’ansia che aveva, aveva dormito sei ore in tre notti e si sentiva teso come una corda di violino. Forse per questo quando Niccolò si presentò a sorpresa a casa sua nel tardo pomeriggio non reagì come si sarebbe aspettato.

"Ni? Che ci fai qua?"

"Mi mancavi”, esordì Niccolò, baciandolo sulle labbra e facendosi strada in salotto. "Poi non ti va di passare la notte prima degli esami con me?" aggiunse ridacchiando.

"Sì", rispose Martino, titubante. Riconobbe subito nei movimenti a scatti della testa e nel tremore delle mani i segnali dell'umore impulsivo di Niccolò e immediatamente si preoccupò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Però devo studiare."

"Ma che, per la prima prova?"

"Per tutto il resto”, mormorò Martino.

Una piccola parte di sé era quasi lusingata che Niccolò avesse resistito solo sei giorni prima di bussare alla sua porta ma oggi c’era qualcosa che lo infastidiva nella sua solita strafottenza, qualcosa che gli faceva storcere il naso. Niccolò lo intuì forse dal suo tono di voce e si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sul collo e cercando il suo sguardo.

"Non sei felice di vedermi?"

"Certo che lo sono", gli sorrise, rilassando il volto.

"Se vuoi me ne vado, eh”, disse Niccolò, sgranando gli occhi e stringendo le labbra all'ingiù.

"Ma che", scosse la testa Martino, “però davvero, devo studiare almeno un altro paio d'ore. Poi facciamo quello che vuoi." Non voleva cacciarlo ma sperava che fosse chiaro che non sarebbero state ammesse distrazioni.

"Okay, okay. Non preoccuparti”, gli rispose Niccolò, prendendogli la mano e incamminandosi verso la stanza di Martino. "Come stai? Che stai studiando?"

"Greco. Me voglio spara'."

"Zitto e ringrazia che non hai avuto quella merda di seconda prova dell’anno scorso”, disse Nico, buttandosi sul letto di Martino mentre lui tornava a sedersi alla scrivania. Martino sorrise, ricordando la disperazione di quelli di quinto quando era uscita la notizia della seconda prova con greco e latino. La maturità peggiore della storia. E fortunatamente l'unica.

Marti riprese in mano le fotocopie di versioni già fatte e piene di sottolineature e annotazioni a matita. Se la cavava, col latino ovviamente più del greco, ma non vedeva l’ora di abbandonare 'ste lingue morte di merda, come le chiamava sempre Giovanni. Niccolò riuscì a starsene buono sul letto per 10 minuti prima di avvicinarsi a Martino e abbracciargli le spalle da dietro. Martino dovette trattenersi dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo. Non sapeva perché avere Niccolò intorno oggi lo infastidiva. Non era mai successo prima, e Martino era consapevole che fosse un problema suo.

“Ni”, Martino lo avvertì.

"Marti", rispose Nico canticchiando il suo nome. Quella sensazione sgradevole nello stomaco di Martino non faceva altro che aumentare.

"Ni, sto nella merda, sul serio.”

"Dieci minuti con me cosa ti cambiano? M'hai a malapena salutato", disse Niccolò con il tono dolce ma lamentoso di un bambino. Se Martino si fosse girato per guardarlo in faccia avrebbe scommesso di trovarci un broncio.

"Puoi aspettare che finisco la versione? Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego."

"Okay, okay", sospirò, “capito, me ne sto fermo e immobile”. Si sdraiò di nuovo in mezzo al letto, facendo finta di essere un robot o un burattino. Martino gli sorrise, mormorando un “grazie” dispiaciuto, e tornò chino sul dizionario.

"Che poi non c'hai da studiare? Non ti sei portato i libri?" commentò sovrappensiero.

Niccolò sbuffò. "Madò, Marti, sembri mia madre."

"Perché? Che ho detto?"

"Lo saprò da solo quando e se devo studiare?"

Martino rimase allibito dalla risposta seccata di Niccolò e in tutta sincerità non fu più in grado di nascondere la sua, di seccatura. Se c’era qualcosa che Martino aveva imparato nell’anno e mezzo con Niccolò era che la sua pazienza andava ben oltre i limiti che Martino si era sempre immaginato di avere. Stare con Niccolò gli aveva rivelato una versione migliore di sé che sapeva ascoltare, che pensava prima di parlare, che metteva al primo posto sempre Niccolò, mai se stesso, e questo altruismo con lui non gli era mai sembrato un obbligo, Martino non si era mai sentito costretto a farlo. L’amarezza, la meschinità, la piccolezza che Martino serbava da prima di Niccolò venivano scatenate solo dalle conversazioni con suo padre e dai momenti di debolezza psicofisica dovuti a stress e insonnia, due cose che non aveva mai saputo gestire, che lo portavano a sbottare con la madre anche quando non se lo meritava e evidentemente anche con il ragazzo che amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. C’erano giorni in cui Martino non sapeva controllare le sue emozioni, figuriamoci quelle così imprevedibili di Niccolò, e il piedistallo sul quale a volte si sentiva inconsciamente posto dal suo ragazzo si sgretolava. Martino oggi si sentiva così: piccolo, infastidito, irascibile, e Niccolò era venuto da lui pensando di fargli piacere e invece era diventato il catalizzatore di tutte le ansie e il nervosismo che Martino aveva accumulato da settimane.

"Era così per dire, stai calmo."

Si rese conto di quando sembrasse stronzo non appena le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca e se ne pentì immediatamente.

Passò qualche attimo di devastante silenzio, poi Niccolò si alzò dal letto. "Vabbè, ho capito, me ne vado.”

Martino si alzò di scatto per prendergli il polso. "Ni…"

"Non mi va di stare qui se devo romperti il cazzo", gli disse, guardando ovunque pur di evitare il suo sguardo.

"Non mi rompi il cazzo, sto solamente in ansia, lo sai. Lo sai che non reggo bene lo stress”, cercò di scusarsi Martino. “Tu non c’entri niente.”

"Scusami se ho pensato che ti facesse piacere vedermi. Ci rivediamo dopo gli scritti, o dopo l’orale. O quando cazzo ti pare”, disse Niccolò, la voce bassa piena di amarezza.

"Smettila, dai.”

"Tanto già non ci vediamo mai”, borbottò Niccolò, strappando il braccio dalla presa di Martino.

"E che cazzo ci devo fare, Ni?" sbottò Martino.

Aveva alzato la voce con Niccolò. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere così coglione. Nessuno dei due aveva mai alzato la voce con l'altro. Era la prima volta. Avevano avuto momenti difficili, certo, momenti di tensione, ma non avevano mai discusso così. E per quale motivo aveva urlato a Niccolò? Perché aveva la luna storta? _Che testa di cazzo,_ pensò.

"Di chi è la colpa se ho la maturità e te sei in sessione?" disse Martino, abbassando il tono e lo sguardo. La testa gli pulsava e si stropicciò gli occhi.

Niccolò, di profilo tra lui e la porta, si morse il labbro tremolante e non disse niente. Allora Martino continuò.

"Certo che mi manchi e mi fa incazzare che non ci vediamo spesso... ma avevo bisogno che mi facessi sto favore."

"Ah", annuì Niccolò. "E sono talmente incapace e bisognoso d'attenzioni da non essere riuscito neanche a far questo?"

Martino sospirò, esausto. "Io non ho detto questo, perché devi sempre far così? Nico, per favore", si avvicinò e provò a prendergli il viso ma Niccolò si scansò come se il palmo di Martino fosse incandescente. Martino abbassò il braccio e aspettò che fosse lui a parlare.

"Lo sai che le cose all’uni non vanno bene. Che i miei mi stanno col fiato sul collo. Non serve che me lo ricordi anche tu", disse Niccolò guardandolo finalmente negli occhi. Gli tremavano le spalle e negli occhi verdi c'era riflesso tutto il male che Martino gli aveva appena fatto. "Se ti fa schifo vedermi basta dirlo."

_Non capisco perché ti fa così schifo stare un po' con me,_ gli aveva detto sua madre così tanto tempo fa che Martino non si ricordava neanche quando. O meglio, si ricordava solo che era prima che risolvesse con Niccolò, perché Martino era diventato una persona così diversa da quando le cose avevano iniziato a andare bene con lui che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentirsi rivolgere di nuovo quasi le stesse identiche parole proprio dal suo ragazzo. L'avevano colpito come un secchio d'acqua gelida e Martino si sentì quasi fisicamente sgonfiare. Abbandonò ogni voglia di continuare a discutere e stavolta pensò a lungo prima di fiatare, mentre Niccolò lo fissava come se stesse aspettando la prossima sfuriata.

"Mi dispiace, non volevo. Lo giuro. Quando sono così sono ingestibile, mi faccio schifo. Non sai quanto mi dispiace, Ni", sussurrò.

"Io volevo solo stare un po’ insieme.”

"Lo so. Non è colpa tua. Sono solo io che sono uno stronzo.”

C’era sempre un momento critico in cui a seconda delle parole che venivano scelte una lite poteva proseguire o scemare. Martino aveva dato a Niccolò l'opportunità di scegliere la via d’uscita. Sperava che l'avrebbe colta.

"Mh. Un po' sì."

Martino gli sorrise, grato, e lo strinse forte. Lo baciò e gli sussurrò scuse e ti amo sulle labbra che Niccolò contraccambiò.

"Sai ora che facciamo? Chiudiamo i libri, ci buttiamo a letto e-"

"Non devi mandare a puttane lo studio per me. Finisci. Però fammi aiutare almeno", lo interruppe Niccolò. Prese i quaderni e il dizionario e li spostò per terra, nell'angolino sotto la finestra coi cuscini e il tappeto dove d'inverno avevano passato ore accoccolati accanto al termosifone. Si sedette e batté il palmo sul pavimento per invitarlo a avvicinarsi, come farebbe con un gatto schivo.

"Sicuro?" chiese Martino, sedendosi accanto a lui con le ginocchia abbracciate al petto. Niccolò annuì. Martino ci pensò su e poi prese fotocopie, quaderni e dizionario e li lanciò ai piedi del letto tra le proteste deboli di Niccolò. "No, sticazzi. Voglio stare con te. Parlami. Dimmi come stai."

Nico sorrise. Appoggiò la testa al muro e girandosi verso di lui lo guardò negli occhi. "Mi manchi" sussurò, fragile, scosso da una lite che non aveva avuto ragione di esistere. Martino sentì la grandezza di quelle parole colpirlo nel petto.

"Mi manchi anche tu."

Si baciarono e Martino continuò a scusarsi finché Niccolò non glielo proibì, esasperato. Parlarono, mentre le mani di Martino giocavano con quelle di Niccolò, gli attorcigliavano i capelli, gli accarezzavano le guance. Parlarono, ma per lo più stettero in silenzio abbracciati, perché a volte ci si consolava meglio col silenzio che con le parole.

La vibrazione del telefono sorprese Martino. Era una nota vocale di Gio.

"Oi, Marti, stasera siamo tutti al Baretto. Ci stanno anche le ragazze. È la notte prima degli esami e tu vieni, non rompe’ il cazzo. E porta Niccolò che ce manca a tutti. Va bene, zì?"

Marti sbuffò una risata e rivolse uno sguardo rassegnato ma complice a Niccolò. "Te la senti di essere circondato da un coro di liceali sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi che cantano Venditti?”

Niccolò rise, quella risata che gli faceva tremare tutto il corpo, col mento abbassato e gli occhi che scompaiono, quella di cui Martino si era innamorato quel giorno di metà ottobre sul divano di casa sua. Poi alzò lo sguardo e si avvicinò per dargli un bacio.

"Mi offenderei se me lo perdessi.”

**Author's Note:**

> grazie per aver letto, come sempre sono super insicura del mio italiano e chiedo scusa per eventuali errori  
> ps: mi sono scervellata molto su cosa potrebbe studiare nico all'uni e alla fine ho optato per sociologia, ma nel continuo ipotetico di questa fic decide di lasciarla e fare il dams o il conservatorio, qualcosa che gli permetta di dare sfogo ai suoi talenti ed essere più felice
> 
> mi trovate anche su [twitter](https://twitter.com/gingersuho) e [tumblr](https://faresramettas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
